


Locked Out

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [4]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bladder Control, Close Calls, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ignore Civil War, Jarvis Alive, Miscommunication, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Omorashi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Jarvis can you vouch for me?” Peter asked honestly.“I could, but I won’t,” JARVIS stated quietly.“Oh okay,” Peter muttered out quickly, trying hard to keep the hurt he was currently feeling locked away. So what if Tony’s Artificial Intelligence didn’t like him, a lot of people didn’t like him either. This meant nothing.And this is why miscommunication sucks





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> 10 points to your Hogwarts house of choice to whoever gets the culture reference that Steve is referring too. 
> 
> I couldn’t think of a summary. But enjoy all the same

Peter walked over to the Window and looked down, it was so dizzying high, that he had to step back for a minute, before he got the urge to fling himself out the window. He was going stir crazy just being in here, and it made sense as most of the hero’s were out and bout. He knew he could go out himself but they always wanted to know where he was going. He didn’t mind it’s just he just wanted to walk around, maybe shoot some webs. Yeah that sounded exciting. He hurried to his room to grab his suit. 

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

When Peter returned from his target practice he was aware of two problems off the top of his head. He walked into the lobby noting all the unfamiliar faces. This just made his situation a little more serious. For one, he had to use the bathroom and two he wasn’t exactly sure how he was supposed to get back up to the common floors.

They had never discussed this as he usually never left the Tower without one if the Avengers…oops. Not totally sure of his options he decided to go with the simple one. 

“Jarvis, call Mr. Stark,” Peter said calmly.

“Sir is in on a conference call, I’m not sure how long he’ll be,” JARVIS said softly.

“This is just great,” The teen muttered out to himself sarcastically, wondering what he was supposed to do. 

Deciding to just bite the bullet, and prayed to ever deity that Tony remembered. He took a deep breath before walking over the desk with the guard and doorman.

“Can I help you kid?” The guard asked politely.

“Yes, I live on floor 70, and I want to go back to my room,” Peter said in the same polite tone.

“Yeah right kid, the only ones who live past the 60th floor are the Avengers,” the guard said snootily. 

This kid wasn’t going to gain an inch. He took his job very seriously.

“I know, I live with them,” Peter replied truthfully.

“Yeah right, what’s your name kid?” The guard asked, wondering besides trying to sneak in, what else this kid was playing at.

“Peter Parker,” Peter replied quickly. 

The guard tapped on the keyboard, deciding to play around with the kid, he wasn’t about to waste his time with this kid.

“No it’s not in there,” the man said simply, 

“Peter Parker, I should be in there,” Peter said with a frown, inwardly getting anxious. What was going on?

“You’re not, look kid we get it, you want to see the Avengers. If I were you I would check their website, you can find out when they have their next conference and get tickets. But you need to leave the premises before you get charged with trespassing ,” the security guard said before laughing with his friends.

“Am I seriously not in the computer?” Peter asked tightly, his whole body tensed. He didn’t even have his Stark Phone on him?

“Yes, you are seriously NOT in the database,” the male security guard responded. Though to be fair, the man hadn’t looked as he just knew the kid was lying. He was not going to waste his time.

“But I have to use the bathroom,” Peter blurted out, sometimes that worked, and sometimes it didn’t.

“Then go to the park and use the bathrooms there. This is not a public place and you are not allowed to use the bathrooms here,” he said with a smirk.

Peter frowned, just his luck it didn’t work. Which more then sucked as he really did need to go. And it was starting to get bad. “Okay fine, when I finally go up you’re going to get it,” the teen said seriously.

“I’m so scared,” the man teased in a mockingly sounding tone.

Peter frowned before he huffed and quickly made his way to the lobby chairs. They never said anything about sitting there quietly. Which is what he planned to do, he had even left behind his phone. If only he could make a call…JARVIS! He had forgotten about the A.I.

“Hey Jarvis, can you call Tony again?” Peter asked quietly.

“He’s in a meeting and he’s not taking calls at this time,” JARVIS,” replied promptly.

“Oh,” Peter replied finally. Because what else could he do. He was irrevocably locked out of Avenger Tower. He wiggled around in his seat desperately, thankful that the guards couldn’t see him from over there. 

He didn’t want to get teased anymore. He really wished he had his stark phone, then he could call someone to vouch for him. Wait a minute?

“Jarvis can’t you vouch for me?” Peter asked honestly.

“Yes I could, but I won’t,” JARVIS stated quietly.

“Oh okay,” Peter muttered out quickly, trying hard to keep the hurt he was currently feeling locked away. So what if Tony’s Artificial Intelligence didn’t like him, a lot of people didn’t like him either. This meant nothing.

“You don’t wish to know why?” JARVIS asked in confusion. He was sure the teen would love to know why.

“No, and I’m really sorry for bothering you,” Peter said quickly, even as his eyes burned from the sudden tears. 

“Peter it’s nothing of what you’re thinking of,” JARVIS started off. He could detect a rise in the boy’s temperature, and he didn’t want to get him worked up.

“Mute Jarvis,” Peter said quickly, listening in grim satisfaction when the A.I. cut off. 

Tony had told him to say that whenever he didn’t want to hear the A.I., and he really didn’t want to hear his voice. He tried not to think at how it felt like he had a lump in his throat. Nor the fact that, his throat felt tight. 

What did it matter if his Mentor’s robot butler didn’t like him? That didn’t mean that Tony didn’t, right? He pressed the heels of his hands in eyes to stop the tears before sighing. What was he even doing here? 

He didn’t belong here, and wanted to go home. Standing up, he hurried towards the exit. He just needed to get away. As Peter pushed out the door, he suddenly found himself, face to chest against a wall.

“Hey champ, where you going?” Steve asked cheerfully, backing up so the kid didn’t seem boxed in. 

“Out,” Peter said shortly, keeping his head as he knew his eyes might give him away.

“Out where? Do you want some company?” Steve asked casually, very much aware that something was wrong.

“No thanks, I’m only going to the park to use the bathroom,” Peter told him honestly, trying to keep from squirming on the spot.

Steve looked understandably confused. “What’s wrong with the bathroom in your room, or the ones all over the whole common floor?” He asked trying to understand.

“Nothing, I just can’t use them,” Peter replied impatiently, his feet tapping anxiously as this was wasting crucial time.

“Who told you that? You are allowed to use every toilet in this god damn building. And if anyone says otherwise you send them to me!” Steve stated firmly his angry voice echoing around the lobby; he was so heated. And he wondered which one of these morons had told the child no. 

Peter nodded weakly, unsure of how the hell his words escalated so quickly. “Okay,” he finally muttered out.

“Come on kid, lets get you to a restroom,” the Captain said, before leading the teen towards the elevator. 

Steve was aware that everyone was pointedly looking away from them, and not a word was heard. Good. He would have to bring this up with a Tony so they could watch the video feed to find out what was said.

Peter felt like every person was staring at them but trying to pretend they weren’t. He bounced by the elevator, the movement unconscious as he willed the elevator to get here faster. 

When it did he quickly got in, dismayed at how high up their floors really were. He pushed it dejectedly hoping he would be able to hang on. He sighed softly as the doors finally closed and he was away from all the stares.

*Excerpt from the Lobby*

Back in the lobby, the security guard named Lloyd and a few of his buddies were quietly talking in disbelief and a whole lot of fear.

“Lloyd, what did that kid say his name was?” His fellow guard asked.

“Peter Parker,” Lloyd whispered out. He felt it in his heart that he had adequately just fucked himself over. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a low whistle. “Is he in the database?” He muttered out, almost afraid to ask.

“Yes, He is actually the only intern working directly under Mr. Stark,” the man answered.

“Of course he is,” Lloyd said, before opening his drawer and pulling out his things. 

He knew once this got out, he was out of a job. Not to mention Tony Stark and Probably Captain America was going to see him teasing a child and denying him a basic human need. He would be lucky to still be alive when they got done with him. And he was not going to stick around for that. Quickly shooting off an email of his resignation to his own boss, he grabbed his jacket.

“Where are you going man? Your shift isn’t over,” his fellow guard said.

“I’m getting the hell of out of dodge man, did you see how angry Captain America got when he found out the kid was denied the toilet? I’ve been here a long time and I can tell you now, he had nothing on Tony Stark,” Lloyd said before leaving his service pistol and badge on the desk. He would need a new job and a new place to live, before he hurried out of the doors.

*End Of Excerpt*

Peter never realized how high his room was in the tower until that moment. They were just passing floor 10, and though this elevator was faster then normal ones it would still take a while to get up to the living floors. 

The living floors for the team started at floor 70, with Peter’s room on the common floor as that was where everyone usually was. He marched in place desperately, rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans covered thighs.

“How you doing kid? And please be honest with me,” Steve asked, when he could no longer take the quiet whimpers. He really did feel for the kid. 

“I gotta go real bad,” Peter admitted out truthfully, sounding half his age due to his urgency.

“Okay, you let me know when it gets to be too much,” Steve told him gently.

“Kay,” Peter replied, wondering if he should just admit that now.

It was beginning to get to a point of no return. And he didn’t want to pee himself in an elevator with Captain America of all people. He was still in a lot of awe and he couldn’t help it. Peter suddenly turned towards the wall, his hands clutching his crotch for dear life as his bladder jolted. “Oh I…I…ooh,”the teen moaned out in his obvious desperation.

“Peter?” Steve asked out loud, wondering what happened.

“Captain America, is there a closer baffroom? I really gotta go and I’m not going to make it to the common room floor,” Peter admitted, continuing to keep his body pointedly to the corner so he didn’t have to look at the man as he voiced his question. 

He felt like such a little kid in that moment, especially because he was still holding onto himself. It felt like he was going to pee all over if he let go, so he had no choice but to hold on.

“Please for the love of everything holy, call me Steve,” Steve said without missing a beat before frowning as he realized what the child had said. 

“I can’t do that, is there one?” Peter asked hopefully, his hand alternating between squeezing his crotch and trying to pretend like he wasn’t doing what it looked liked.

“Yes, Pepper’s office is coming up, so we can ask her,” Steve said easily. “And why can’t you call me Steve?” He asked after a moment. 

“What if she says no?” Peter fretted out. “Because it’s disrespectful, I can call you Mr. Rogers if you’d prefer?” He asked instead.

“No, you cannot. Even I understand the culture reference behind that name, and Tony would eat me alive,” Steve said ruefully.

“Okay?” Peter said, confused at this point because he didn’t get it.

“I’ll show you a video about it later,” the Captain said before he remembered. “And she won’t say no,”

“How do you know that?” Peter asked skeptically. He was trying to remain composed even as his hands keotm clenching the sides of his jeans trying to refrain from grabbing himself again. .  
“Because you’re adorable, and she can be rather maternal,” Steve said fondly.

“Oh,” Peter said before grimacing. “How far is her floor? “It’s urgent,” he added quickly.

“It’s coming soon,” Steve said not wanting to say anything as sometime it could make the issue worse.

“It’s getting really really urgent,” Peter said before he started pacing around the elevator. He couldn’t help it and the movement was helping just a bit. “How many more floors?”he wondered out anxiously  
.  
“A couple more,” Steve said vaguely. There was maybe about 15 or so more floors before they got to Pepper’s office. The kid was in a bad way, and he didn’t want to make it worse.

Peter nodded jerkily, Aware the man wasn’t giving him a straight answer. He swallowed thickly, turning back to look at the Captain who was steadily watching the numbers as the elevator went up the floors. “Can I just go in the corner please?” The teen begged out, his stress giving way to panic.

“No, how would we explain that to Tony,” Steve said quickly his tone implying that he had already thought that idea through. 

“But I’m gonna pee,” Peter whispered out tearfully. “It’s gonna come out, I’m not a machine. I can’t hold it forever,” He blubbered out, remembering his first time spending a night at the tower, that Tony had said that. 

“I know champ, but just try to hold on a little bit more. Give me 10 minutes,”Steve pleaded with the child, breathing a sigh of relief as there was just two more floors until Pepper’s office. He only hoped she was in this one, he didn’t know what he would do if she wasn’t. He was cutting it beyond close as it was. 

“I’ll try,” Peter said, too desperate at this point to be embarrassed. Maybe because he knew subconsciously if he don’t hold it in, he would be even more embarrassed after the fact.

Steve gently steered the teen from the elevator and headed as quick as the teen could walk to Pepper’s floor. 

“Wait. Slow down, you’re gonna make me lose it,” Peter cried out, still unable to look the Captain in the eyes.

“Okay I’m going to run ahead to Pepper to make sure her toilet is free, just get there as fast as you can,”Steve told him, his sharp eyes assessing the situation.

“Kay,” Peter replied breathlessly.

Steve hurried up the hall and knocked sharply on the door. “Miss Potts?”

“It’s open Steve,” Pepper replied as she looked at the Captain inquisitively. “What can I help you with? And you know you can call me Pepper, right?” 

“Where is your closest toilet?” Steve said not beating around the bush. He could hear the boy and the sounds were getting more and more frantic. He would address the name issue later.

“Down the hall, there is a communal toilet you can’t miss it,”Pepper replied unsure and a little bit uncomfortable at the whole situation, 

“That’s too far, Tony said you had one in your office,”Steve pressed out.

“Steve what’s going on? Did Tony put you up to this?” Pepper asked with a frown prominent on her face. 

“Uh, Mr. Steve, did she say I could use the bathroom?” Peter asked as he shuffled into the office, inadvertently saving Steve from answering Pepper. “I really can’t hold it anymore, I’m going to explode if I try,” the teen blurted out, his free hand wiping the tears from his face. He was in literal agony.

“Oh sweetheart come here, it is right here and ready for you,” Pepper said quickly as she caught sight of the child. 

Honestly she should have assumed it had to do with Peter, as this was so unlike Steve. She quickly opened the hidden door in her office, the light turning on when the door opened.

“Oh thank the gods,” Peter said finding some inner strength as he scrambled to the bathroom, hoping to make it to the toilet on time. He didn’t even have Time to shut the door in his haste to get over to the porcelain throne. 

“Don’t forget to lift up the seat, that’s a missus bathroom,” Steve called out as he hurried over so he could close the door so the child could have some privacy.

“Wait, I need help,” Peter said urgently. “My zipper is stuck, help me please!” He called out, distraught over the whole situation now.

“Okay okay, calm down,” Steve said as he hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He quickly headed over to the teen, taking a moment to look up at the teen, a plan already forming how to do this. “How attached are you to these jeans?”

“I’ve got 5 more of the same pair upstairs,” Peter answered truthfully. Tony was excessive, and these were comfortable, so he was very grateful.

“Good,” Steve replied before easily breaking apart the zipper to the jeans. “Go,” He prompted.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice, his jeans falling slack against his thighs as he pushed them and his underwear out of the way. 

“Lift the lid Peter,”Steve repeated firmly on his way out of the bathroom

Groaning before quickly shoving up the toilet seat, the teen hurriedly aimed his member down at the toilet bowl below, finally getting relief.

Once he was finished he washed his hands and pulled up his pants, which were a lost cause but they were dry. Taking a deep breath and making sure his eyes weren’t red he opened up the bathroom and stepped out into the office. He knew they were talking about him because the conversation stopped all together when he entered into the office. 

“Thank you for letting me use the bathroom,” Peter stated gratefully.

“Of course sweetheart, that’s what it’s for,” Pepper told him fondly. 

“Awesome, bye Miss Potts,” he said cheerfully he started to follow Steve where he was heading towards the door.

“Call me Pepper honey,” she told him easily.

“That is a lost cause, I’m trying to get him to call me Steve and the closest he got to it was Mr. Steve,” Steve said with a chuckle.

“I mean he respects his elders,” Pepper said with a smile. “Call me Aunt Pep alright?” She told the boy easily.

“Alright, bye Aunt Pepper,” he called out, making his way passed Steve who was staring at the woman in disbelief. 

“You are a genius Pepper;” Steve said before he headed out to catch up with the kid,  
“I know,” Pepper replied with a smile.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

Peter was standing very still and very quietly in the elevator. He was trying to make it to the common room floor so he could grab a drink and then disappear into his room for a bit. Just until Tony eventually kicks him out. He knew it was coming and that it was going to hurt. 

“What ever you are thinking about, it’s wrong,” Steve said after a long moment of silence had gone by.

“No it’s not, it’s the truth. Tony Stark hates my guts,”Peter admitted out shyly. He had nothing to lose at this point. 

“That’s the furthest thing from the truth, Tony adores you kid,” Steve told him honestly. 

“No he hates me, if he didn’t then his A.I. Wouldn’t have agreed with the people down there,” Peter said remembering the hurt.

“JARVIS wouldn’t do that,”Steve said skeptically.

“Well he did, and if his A.I. does that. It’s no telling what his creator really thinks of me,”Peter said smartly.

“I don’t agree with that logic kid, I’d like to believe that I would, but I know myself. What did JARVIS do?” Tony asked patiently. This was news to him, the A.I. in question was being very quiet at this time.

“Why are you surprised? Your A.I. Wouldn’t let me come up to the tower. He doesn’t like me,” Peter admitted out before he shrugged as if he didn’t care. 

“Peter whatever it was that he said, I can assure you that Jarvis didn’t mean how it came out,” Tony said soothingly. He knew these feelings, he had felt them too many times himself.

But he need not have tried as all Peter heard that moment was, “I’ll always believe JARVIS over you,” and that was enough for him to emotionally shut down. He couldn’t even be surprised, he wasn’t. He was just an intern anyway, some stupid kid really. And not even Mr. Stark’s kid, no matter how much he wished it. He was just some freaky kid, who shot webs out of his skin. 

“Yeah, I gotta go change my pants, see you later Mr, Stark,” Peter stated unable to keep the bitterness from out of his tone.

“Pete, don’t be like that,” Tony said blowing out a breath of relief when the boy stopped and turned around to face him fully. 

“I have to change my pants,” Peter said plainly, showing the hole where his fly should have been.

“I can see that,” Tony said with a sigh before shooing him off. “Go on then, get changed,” he said knowing when he was beat. He turned and headed into the kitchen for a cold drink.

“Tony, can we talk for minute?” Steve said quietly maybe 10 minutes later even as he took a seat across the table from the Billionaire.

“Sure Cap, what’s up?” Tony asked curiously.

“Someone down in the lobby today, told Peter that he couldn’t use the bathrooms in the tower. And it led to an extremely close call in Pepper’s office,” Steve said with a frown as he remembered the incident.

“So that’s why he had the hole in his pants,” Tony said, some things making sense now.

“Yes,his zipper got caught and I had to to rip it free. It was a close call,”Steve said remembering the stress in that moment.

“Did you catch the name of the person who said something?” Tony asked casually as he realized something and he was fuming

“No, the kids not talking. But if you could pull up the video feed from around 3:15 we can see what happened,” Steve said Confidently.

“That is very precise, how could you know that?” Tony asked in disbelief.

“I walked in fifteen minutes later at around 3:30,” Steve muttered before quieting as the video started.

Tony watched in acute horror as his kid was mocked and teased before downright forbidden from using the lobby bathrooms “Jarvis, stats on everyone who laughed and participated in this,”

“I already have it gathered sir,” JARVIS replied promptly.

“Why didn’t you help him?” Tony asked after a moment, feeling like a failure that he wasn’t there in that moment.

“He muted me, didn’t give me the chance to help him,” The A.I. answered his creator honestly.

“Can you roll that feed so I can hear that conversation between the two of you?” Tony asked as a response.

“Tony isn’t that invasive?” Steve asked his moral code kicking in.

“Not at all, something happened between Peter and Jarvis. As unconventional as this may sounds, my two boys are fighting and I want to get to the bottom of it,” Tony said truthfully.

Steve nodded silently to that, as he could understand and respect that answer.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

Tony hurried down the hall and towards Peter’s room, aware that the teen had probably gotten himself worked up. He knocked on the door once, waited a moment before letting himself in. It was a good thing he had, as it didn’t take him long to realize what was going on.

“What are you doing Pete? Why are you running away?” Tony asked carefully before taking a seat on the chair that thankfully was devoid of clothes.

“I’m not running away, I’m just going home,” Peter muttered out.

Tony sat up in the chair at that, as yeah that little barb there had hurt. But he was above this he was the adult here, and he would act like it. “I’m sorry about that man and the other guards, they will be dealt with,” Tony said quietly.

“It’s no big deal, I’m used to it,” Peter said with a shrug, trying to go for nonchalant.

“It doesn’t make it right either,” Tony said before he nodded. “I’m also sorry if JARVIS hurt your feelings in any way. Even if he sounds human at times, he sometime forgets that humans are very fragile emotionally,” The Inventor pressed on, noting in grim satisfaction, how the teen’s face all but crumpled.

“He just told the truth, it was my fault for asking him,” Peter said quickly. He didn’t need to reopen this wound, he didn’t want to cry again especially not in front of Mr. Stark.

“It wasn’t the full truth, he was trying to say he wouldn’t vouch for you but that you could prove it to them in the lobby that you belong yourself,”Tony said quietly.

“How would I have accomplished that?” It didn’t make any sense to Peter. 

“When you push the elevator, it runs your biometrics, and automatically runs your clearance as well. They could have easily seen that you belong here, I love having you here kid and when your Aunt May gets better I’m going to miss you kid,” Tony said candidly.

“Oh,”Peter said softly unsure of what to say to that confession. He just felt stupid now, especially as he looked around his room. It was a mess. 

“Come on, I’ll call someone to clean this up, and we can call for some takeout,” Tony offered kindly.

“That sounds awesome,” Peter said, as he followed his mentor out of his room.


End file.
